1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biochip measuring system and biochip measuring apparatus and biochip and stamp marking and identification method, and more particularly, to a biochip measuring system and biochip measuring apparatus and biochip and stamp marking and identification method capable of determining whether a biochip is used by identifying and marking a stamp of the biochip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A specific (or colored) molecule emits a fluorescent light after a light in a cytometer beams a specific light to the molecule of flow droplet, such that the fluorescent light can be detected by utilizing a light detector. Each suspend particle scatters the light when passing through a beam, and fluorescent chemicals in the each suspend particle are excited and emitting the fluorescent light having a frequency lower than the light as well. The combination data of a scattered light and the fluorescent light is recorded by detectors, and physical and chemical properties of each particle can be derived according to fluctuations (each cell may display a peak of the scattered light or the fluorescent light) in brightness of each detector.
For example, please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a cytometer 10 in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, in order to facilitate preparation before measurement, a placement of droplets to be measured and a droplet moving path are further manufactured in a biochip 12. In the cytometer 10 and the biochip 12, a controller 100 can communicate with a host via a communication unit 102, store the data in a memory 104 or execute a program code stored by the memory 104, execute a command received by an input/output unit 106, control the droplets to be measured in a flow router 122 to flow through a specific path through a driving interface 120 via a driving circuit 108, and control a light 110 to beam the light on the droplets to be measured through an optical mask 124 for reducing optical noise, such that a light detector 112 can generate a detecting result for the controller 100, to perform following actions. The related operations of the conventional cytometer 10 and the biochip 12 are known to those skilled in the art, and are not narrated hereinafter.
However, if the used biochip 12 is not completely cleaned up and is reused again, the biochip 12 may have a residual pollution, such that a measuring result is wrong. The conventional cytometer 10 does not identify used recording of the biochip 12 when the cytometer 10 and the biochip 12 are combined to perform measurements. Thus, there is a need for improvement of the prior art.